European patent application No. 81 10 6747, Publication No. 047,005, published Mar. 10, 1982, discloses certain benzoxazine derivatives having the structural formula ##STR1## wherein A is halogen and B may be a cyclic amine substituent such as pyrrolidine, or piperidine.
British Patent Specification No. 2,057,440 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein A is halogen and B is piperazine or substituted piperazine.
The references teach that these compounds possess antibacterial activity.